musketeersfandomcom-20200216-history
Treville
Captain Treville is the respected and loyal commander of the musketeers and a close advisor to King Louis XIII. Biography Agent in Savoy In 1625, Treville was ordered by the King to tell the Duke of Savoy about the whereabouts of a troop of Musketeers. He was actually mislead, and the Cardinal had informed the Duke that the Musketeers were there to conduct an assassination attempt. Treville regretted the decision ever since.The Good Soldier Quarreling with the Cardinal He warned Musketeers, Athos, Aramis and Porthos that they should not illegally duel with the Red Guards because it was giving them a bad reputation. Following his warning, he told the three to locate Cornet who haD been sent to a Monastery in Chatres with confidential items. While attending a casual meeting with the King, who was shooting birds for sport, Treville was obliged to help Cardinal Armand Richelieu in an inquiry into reports of rampaging Musketeers. Regretfully, Treville was forced to arrest Athos on the suspicion of robbery and murder. At Athos' trial, Treville attempted to protect his Musketeer's reputation by calling the accusations false. Immediately after the trial, Treville told the King directly about Cornet's disappearance with his majesty's confidential documents. Queen Anne protects Treville's reputation as a soldier, but the King is overall disappointed.Friends and Enemies As part of a plot to find out information about Vadim, Treville pretended to scold Porthos, Aramis and Athos in front of their fellow Musketeers for getting D'Artagnan into prison. In secret, he informed the three of them that on Good Friday, the Queen would abstain some prisoners when she visited the Chatelet. On the day, Treville was quick to warn the Queen that some men were born bad and deserved their time in prison. When prisoners started escaping, Treville ensured that the Queen's protection was paramount. However, Vadim appeared at the front of the prison and captured her, threatening to hurt her if they did not let him escape. Treville was forced to comply, but as the Queen was released he tried killing Vadim and his allies. Understandably, the Captain was concerned about the actions of D'Artagnan as he escaped with Vadim. Mainly concerned about the threat to the King's life during the ceremony on Easter mass, Treville and the Cardinal attempted to persuade the King not to continue with tradition, but were unsuccessful. At the ceremony, during the attack, Treville helped to protect the royal King and Queen. He personally ensured that they were returned safely to the palace.Sleight of Hand Treville was present at the parade for the Duke of Savoy with a troop of his Musketeers. After the Duke had finally arrived, a gun was fired, and Treville ordered the King to be protected. He escorted the people back in the Louvre palace where they would be safer. He later confronted the Cardinal for his suspicions about his involvement in the Duke's assassination. They both agreed the Duke should be kept away from the whereabouts of Cluzet for fear of finding out. Treville also agreed to put an advance guard on the Duke to watch over his every move. Returning to the Musketeer encampment, Treville was angry to hear that his most trusted Musketeers had failed to capture the assassin. In conclusion, he posted Athos and Porthos to the palace to remain vigilant. At the Musketeer courtyard, Treville overheard a conversation between Aramis and Serge about Marsac's time during his tenure as a Musketeer. In the royal palace, Treville was surprised to hear that the Duke wished to duel Athos in order to decide whether he should continue with the peace talks or head back to Savoy. When Athos defeated the Duke and scarred him on the shoulder, Treville scolded him and believed that he could have given the Duke a bit of dignity be leaving it at that. In an effort to keep his secrets, Treville refused to answer Aramis' questions about what happened in Savoy and ordered that he and his friends return to their duties. He later informed the Cardinal of the Musketeers questions, and in the middle of their conversation heard a sound. He investigated and found Aramis hiding behind a pillar in the Louvre palace grounds. After the Cardinal had left, he confronted Aramis about his intentions and he finally confessed that he had given away their location. Aramis punched him in retaliation. Alone in his office, Treville was suddenly confronted by Marsac with a pistol. When Aramis arrived, Marsac still did not put them down. In his desperation, Treville explained that the King had ordered him to give away the location, but it then cost the lives of the Musketeers as it was all done to protect the Duchess of Savoy, who was an agent from France. Marsac attempted to kill him anyway, but he the ex-musketeer was shot first by Aramis and died in his arms. As a sign of respect, Treville helped to dig a grave for the deceased Musketeer and he gained a friend in Aramis. When Porthos was accused of murder following the aftermath of his birthday celebrations, Treville sought to protect his reputation at court, but the judge adamantly sentenced him to death. Treville requested that King Louis stay his execution of Porthos so that he could prove his innocence. After being granted this extension, he helped the Musketeers investigate the death of Jean de Mauvoisin and why he visited a tavern such as the Wren when his family was known to be reasonably outstanding. When the Musketeers had discovered incriminating evidence for Emile de Mauvoisin's hand in a plot to destroy the Court of Miracles, Treville met personally with nobleman to question why he did this. Emile confessed to killing his son, and claimed that he did it for the good of the family, to which Treville was more than perturbed to understand.The Homecoming Becoming a Minister After the death of Rochefort, the King appoints Treville as the new Minister for War, which he accepts. Four years pass with this position and he is a loyal ally to the King and the soldiers of France. When Louis becomes ill, soon to die, Treville is one of the first to find out and keeps it a secret from his men until they discover it for themselves. The King dies from his illness and Treville takes it upon himself to protect the Dauphin, by sending him to be protected by the Musketeers. Unfortunately, the young heir is kidnapped by their enemies and although he is saved by the Musketeers, Treville is shot in the back by Grimaud. Giving the child to Porthos, Treville gives him time to escape as he fights the Red Guard traitors by himself, getting shot in the process. The Musketeers fend the guard and Grimaud off, but not before the latter shoots Treville in the chest. As the Musketeers crowd around their Minister and close friend, he dies from his wounds. Personality Treville's actions are ruled by his own sense of duty. As leader of the Musketeers, he feels he has a heavy responsibility that he must uphold whatever the cost. With a hard exterior, he doesn't show any sign of weakness, even when the King or the Cardinal question his integrity. As part of his responsibility, he feels the need to keep some details quiet from those close to him, such as his soldiers. When it comes to his Musketeers, Treville respects them and would fight for any of them if necessary. He doesn't take kindly to criticism for their skills. However, he is quite independent and often makes his own decisions. He struggles to understand D'Artagnan's character and more than that, trust him to uphold his duty with such an immature approach. Treville even goes as far as to defend his Musketeers at court. Relationships King Louis Treville consistently tries to help the King and advise him within reason. Whenever the King criticises him or his Musketeers for a mistake, he takes it in his stride without question. As an honorable man, he respects enough to follow him. Cardinal Richelieu Treville and the Cardinal were often at odds with each other, especially when it came to gaining the King's trust. At certain times, however, they do cooperate well when France is in danger. During the Duke of Savoy's visit, Treville and Richelieu are forced to work together as they share a secret about the whereabouts of Cluzet. The Musketeers As their leader, Treville imposes a sense of responsibility over them and forever shows loyalty to their cause whenever one of the Musketeers is in trouble, such as Athos. Although, he does not inform the Musketeers of every detail as he feels his sense of duty stands above everything else, no matter what personal feelings they might have against him. At court, Treville bravely defends Porthos against his accused crime for the honour of Musketeers. Abilities Although past his prime, Treville is still a master swordsman, perhaps only surpassed by Athos and D'Artagnan, despite both being significantly younger men. This suggests that in his prime he would have been almost unparalleled.rated guy Gallery Hand4.png Sleight of Hand2.jpg TrevilleThumb.png Treville.png 69e3c6aca2bd3bf00ca446413d720c94--bbc-musketeers-bbc-tv.jpg References Category:Major characters Category:Musketeers Category:Deceased